


Love Me Harder

by keepitshrimpie



Series: All We Know Is Falling [3]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Ankle Cuffs, Demon Sex, F/F, Futanari, G!P, Girl Penis, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:00:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27297532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepitshrimpie/pseuds/keepitshrimpie
Summary: Hyejoo buys Yerim.
Relationships: Choi Yerim | Choerry & Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye, Choi Yerim | Choerry/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Series: All We Know Is Falling [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993093
Comments: 7
Kudos: 49





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys~!! This time I present to you a fic I've been working on for some time. It has gone through many many revisions, even one earlier today because I wanted it to be perfect ^^
> 
> For those who don't know, I started publishing under a different username than keepitshrimpie at first, so the first story I wrote wasn't actually 2jin "your teeth in my neck" but lipves "can't be tamed". That story was inspired by a lipseul oneshot I liked very much back in August last year and became the reason I currently am a fanfic writer.
> 
> At that moment, I could have never imagined that the premise of my first fic would be so enjoyable to me that I would write a sequel not much time later and then make it a whole series consisting of 12 fanfics with over 120K words (and also fanart that you can find [here](https://twitter.com/keepitshrimpie/status/1322416979039428608?s=19))
> 
> I'm very excited to show you the result of hours of brainstorming, writing, revising, and overall making what I consider one of my best stories. I hope you like my "baby" as much as I do and if you don't, you simply lack taste :P
> 
> Well, this is the first part of a two-part fic hyerim story and it's situated many years after the first lipves story. I recommend reading the two lipves fics first to refresh your memory and also because I edited them and added some details that will be important for the following fics. However, if you don't catch them all, don't worry because I also prepared a timeline to avoid confusion that will be posted when the series is published completely. (we don't want to spoil anyone just yet XD)
> 
> Without much further ado, have a happy reading and I'd appreciate it if you tell me what you think~!!! Hope you like my Halloween gift, dear readers :D
> 
> P.S: Don't kill Shrimpie when you reach the end.
> 
> Here are the links for the lipves fics (read them in order):
> 
> 1\. [Can't Be Tamed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23491399)
> 
> 2\. [Who Owns My Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23711710)
> 
> This story is for mature audiences, so please read the tags before starting the fic. The author is not responsible for any residual effects this story may have on the sensitive reader, so proceed with caution.
> 
> All characters depicted in this work of fiction are 18 years of age or older and do not portray the people in real life as they are entirely fictional.

xxx

From the moment Sooyoung and Jungeun decided to become mothers, they knew their life would be filled with ups and downs. It was understandable as the whole ordeal about having hybrid offspring would certainly cause a lot of unforeseen predicaments. Moreover, given the fact that they had not only one but three children to deal with separately, they expected more than a few surprises along the way. Nevertheless, they could have never predicted that the apple of their eyes would be caught up in a situation like the one she was currently in and even worse considering her state. 

Yerim had always been a free spirit. It was in her demon nature, Sooyoung used it as justification. She was outgoing, friendly, and a lot more social than her reclusive twin sisters Jiwoo and Kahei. She was liked by many, whether it was humans, demons, or hybrids, and she evidently loved the attention. 

As Yerim grew up, what were mere friendships evolved quickly into torrid love affairs that didn’t seem to last much to Jungeun’s lack of understanding. She was only human and a really closeted one. So much different from her cambion, half-human half-demon, daughter. The retired demon hunter was even a virgin when she met her wife Sooyoung. Therefore, she could not comprehend Yerim’s promiscuity, neither her blatant need to indulge in debauchery.

Sooyoung comforted her wife by saying that it was normal cambion teenager behavior. Yerim was trying to find herself, it was all part of a self-discovery, and that she had also gone through the same. The former demon hunter could see in her wife’s eyes that she was lying to protect Yerim, though. Still, she hoped. 

Yerim’s transition from adorable child to nymphomaniac had been painful to watch at best. Nonetheless, knowing that phase would finish once Yerim acquired demon maturity, kept Jungeun calm for a while. Unfortunately, sooner rather than later, Yerim’s inappropriate endeavors caught up with her. Yerim was a wildcard and her urges proved to be her demise, and now, her mothers were going to witness her downfall in the front row.

xxx

Everything had happened too fast. Jungeun and Sooyoung were relaxing at home when they received an impromptu call informing them that their daughter Yerim was to be sold as a sex slave and if they wanted to save her, they still had time. Jungeun didn’t know if she should feel thankful for Sooyoung’s hellish connections or appalled, but there was no time to ponder on the question. They immediately went in search of their daughter, hoping it was not too late to rescue her from an eternal life of suffering.

Sadly, once they reached the location where the illegal supernatural trafficking was taking place, they knew that their daughter’s fate was sealed. They wouldn’t be able to save her. She was surrounded by the most powerful lowlifes, the upper-class of Hell’s inhabitants. Beings as powerful and uncaring as The Ones who reigned The Underworld.

Sooyoung and Jungeun could not tear their gaze away from the sex-crazed faces of the creatures that would probably bid on their daughter. Jungeun felt nauseous and Sooyoung held her hand in a tight grip as a naked Yerim was paraded by a long-horned demon like she was nothing but an object for the pleasure of others. Tragically, Yerim was the only one responsible for the situation she was in. 

“Next, we have a demon human hybrid!! A cambion!!! The offspring of one of our kind and a human…!! She’s not a common cambion, though... She’s the daughter of supernatural soulmates! A demon hunter and a succubus, nonetheless…!” The long-horned demon, who served as a host for the bidding event, told the participants while Jungeun and Sooyoung hid in the crowd.

“Ohhhh…!!” A demon exclaimed in surprise.

“I know about them!” Another demon added.

“Yes! We all know about the sacred bonded pair, Sooyoung the succubus and Jungeun the demon hunter. You all know their story… Well, Yerim here, is their daughter, so you know she is a high-quality product…” Jungeun wanted to blow her cover and kill everyone in the room. The audience’s lustful eyes focused on her daughter’s body while the demon host started touching her inappropriately.

From the very moment, Jungeun had accepted Sooyoung as her life companion, she knew the journey wouldn’t be easy. However, seeing her eldest daughter nude as the day she was born lying on a surface in front of them while her private parts were fully displayed, the attendees’ mouth’s watering at the sight of her, Jungeun regretted ever listening to her wife. They shouldn’t have had children. It was painful to see her Yerim being treated this way by these deviants.

“Can you all see her pussy?” The demon parted Yerim’s labia and showed off her pierced clitoral hood as well as the interior of her cunt while her entire vagina was projected onto big screens all around the room. Sooyoung watched the screens in utter sadness whereas Jungeun refused to see her daughter being humiliated.

“Can you see this?” The demon inserted one clawed finger inside Yerim’s pussyhole and took it out full of fluid before licking his digit clean and moaning at the taste.

“Do you see…?!?! She’s fucking wet...!! She’s enjoying this…!! She’s ready to be taken and owned… By any of you…! This girl is an absolute slut. She will let you do whatever you want… I can tell from personal experience…” The host joked and some of the bidders laughed along with him. Others seemed doubtful, though. Yerim was too good of an item in their opinion.

Jungeun wanted to scream. She felt sick to her stomach. Seeing her daughter’s pussy be fingered by a nasty demon while Yerim tried to contain her moans was something a parent should never see. The worst thing was that the demon was right. Her daughter was such a whore that she was rejoicing at the invasive touch. Yerim had long ago stopped being an innocent girl and had become a hedonistic creature who only cared about being probed in all of her orifices.

“I see some of you can’t believe that she is indeed a good fuck… Hmm... Taking into consideration that the number of cocks she has served is likely more than a hundred, I get it... But I assure you that she is tight, her pussy still grips and so does her ass… Look...!!” The demon host pushed his whole hand inside Yerim’s anus effortlessly and the screens showed how the muscle surrounding her butthole clamped on his hand.

“See…?? She is marvelous!! What did I tell you?? What can you expect from the daughter of a succubus? Perhaps, some of you would like to try her?” The demon host asked and some demons were already raising their hands to have a taste of that snug pussy and ass.

The demon host smirked at the number of participants and when he was about to call for the one that had raised his hand first, he was interrupted by a feminine voice that echoed from the back of the room.

“Enough with this poor excuse of a show. Stop the act and give her to me. You’re wasting too much of my precious time, already. Hand her over. Immediately.” A girl cladded in a dark cloak demandingly requested.

“Who dares to interrupt me?” The demon host shouted angrily at the stranger who strolled to the center of the stage in an evident display of confidence. A little demon girl following behind.

“Shut your hole and give me the girl.” The cloaked figure insisted.

“Who the fuck do you think you are? I’m going to call security!” The demon host got exasperated and Jungeun tried to determine what kind of creature wanted to buy Yerim. Unluckily, she couldn’t see her from her position. She hoped she could negotiate with her and buy Yerim’s freedom using her life’s savings.

Suddenly, the cloaked figure removed her hood and everyone present dropped to their knees in an instant. Everyone lowered their heads in total submission. Even Jungeun and Sooyoung did the same. The girl in question smirked at seeing everyone vowing at her. She always got drunk on the power her presence caused. 

“Your Lordship!! Please forgive my-...” The demon host’s forehead was kissing the floor as he addressed the distinguished figure before him.

“I told you to shut up. I just want the girl. Give her to me. Now.” The no longer cloaked girl told the demon host hurriedly while the little demon girl at her side threw something at his feet.

“As you wish, Your Lordship. I hope she is to your liking.” The demon host freed Yerim from her shackles and accepted the sack of gold coins that had been thrown at him.

“Yeojin, fetch the girl for me. We're taking her home.” The authoritative girl ordered. Her vertically challenged subordinate grabbed the leash that was hooked to the collar in Yerim’s neck while Jungeun and Sooyoung stared at the scene speechless.

“It was a pleasure doing business with you.” The impatient girl addressed the demon host one last time before snapping her fingers and quickly vanishing into a poof of purple smoke, taking Yerim and the little demon girl along with her.

Once Yerim was gone, Jungeun got up and Sooyoung followed. They couldn’t do anything but look at each other in disbelief. Yerim was no longer. Yerim was gone. Yerim had disappeared. Hyejoo, Lordship of The Underworld, Princess of Eternal Darkness, and Heir to The Throne of Hell, had her. The Devil’s Daughter owned Yerim, so there was nothing they could do.

xxx

Hyejoo was known by many names, all of them more frightening and impressive than the previous ones. Yet, there was nothing more spine-chilling than being called The Devil’s Daughter because, in fact, she was. 

Hyejoo was the daughter of Haseul, The Original Fallen Angel, The Wicked One, and The Rightful Ruler of Hell. Such ancestry was more than enough for Hyejoo to be considered one of the most terrifying supernatural creatures ever and she basked in the fear she caused in others.

Her parental heritage was as unbelievable as her origin story given the fact that she had been conceived by forces that belonged to both Heaven and Hell. However, Hyejoo preferred to ignore her celestial roots because she loathed her Sire and considered Haseul to be her only mother. 

Back then, Haseul’s fall had taken everyone by surprise due to its immediacy. Once she had been discovered committing The Sin of Pride, Haseul was expelled from Heaven without further questions. Contrary to her, Hyejoo’s identity as her daughter was not revealed until a later time. Still, she suffered the same fate as her mother. Her fall was different, though. It was more traumatic because Haseul had been escorted whereas a baby Hyejoo was thrown from High Above by the Holy Hand of The Righteous One, making her into the abhorrent being she was now.

Hyejoo was a beast. Her appearance was as intimidating as her status. She was the tallest creature in Hell and had the ability to change forms at will. She chose to be in her anthropomorphic form the majority of the time, though. She had jet black straight hair that covered her voluptuous breasts and her pierced nipples were hidden by long silky locks that fell down elegantly around her collarbones and shoulders. A feathered dove-like white wing and a scaled bat-like black wing, which represented the duality she tried hard to hide, flapped threateningly behind her as she stood imposing, slowly wagging her spiky tail. Her head was adorned by two black twisted rugged horns, which met in the middle and were covered in dried blood. It was said she never washed them because they represented her victories over the ones who had dared to cross her. 

Furthermore, the paleness of her skin contrasted the dark patches of velvety fur in her limbs which resembled the ones of a canid. Paws instead of feet at the bottom of her hind legs and human-like hands with huge claws in what were supposed to be her front legs but functioned as arms. In actuality, Hyejoo was a quadruped critter who chose to stand on her two feet because she never wanted to be looked down upon. Additionally, she was lean and strong, yet feminine. Her curvaceous body could turn the heads of many on her way and her choice of clothing only accentuated her attractiveness as she only used a purple loincloth draped around her hips and groin which didn’t do much to hide her almost permanent arousal from prying and libidinous eyes. 

Overall, Hyejoo was the most alluring being in The Underworld and she knew it. She flaunted her good looks everywhere and savored the fact that everyone wanted her. Hence, it had come as a big surprise to Yeojin that she wanted to accept her Sire’s birthday gift and purchase the hybrid she had selected for her beforehand when she literally didn’t have to spend any money on her and just take her if she wanted. It was not like the demon host was going to deny anything to The Devil’s Daughter anyway. Her despicable Sire wasn’t exactly aware of the power Hyejoo had and her ability to take things for free just because of who she was. Yeojin didn’t deliberate much on the fact, though. She wasn’t anyone to question her boss’s daughter.

Contrary to what it may seem Yeojin was not Hyejoo’s underling but her mother’s most loyal subject who happened to hang out with Hyejoo when she was not on duty, serving The Rightful Ruler of Hell. Yeojin was devoted to Haseul. She had also been the first one that decided to follow her when she was cast out of Heaven, and the one who found Hyejoo when she was malignantly dumped to Hell. It had all been a fortunate coincidence. Nevertheless, as a display of eternal gratitude, Haseul gave her authority over the reins of Hell whenever she or her daughter were undisposed. Consequently, Yeojin became The Third in Command in The Underworld.

Yeojin was one of the most powerful demons in Hell. She was The Devil’s Army Strategist and Haseul’s personal bodyguard and protector. Nonetheless, that role had lost its importance when Haseul decided to spend more and more time indulging in heavenly pleasures which were not much of a concern for Yeojin. Be as it may, The Devil didn’t need protection from orgasms, so Yeojin was spending less and less time by her side.

However, it was not like Yeojin was unemployed. Haseul had entrusted to her an important and secret assignment which consisted of spending the majority of her time on Earth. Currently, she was free of her duties, so she could humor Hyejoo in her latest mischief. It was not like she had anything better to do, anyway.

“Yerim, is it?” Hyejoo addressed her newly acquired sex slave after she took her to her dungeon, followed by Yeojin who was mainly preoccupied with pushing buttons on a rectangular-shaped device.

The girl in question looked at Hyejoo and licked her lips in anticipation. She knew she should feel regretful of the actions that had led her to where she was, but she couldn’t. It was not every day that an ordinary lesser being like her became the property of The Second in Command In The Underworld. Hyejoo was such an entrancing creature that Yerim was already leaking just by being in her presence. Her poor mothers would be ashamed and enraged if they saw her pitiful state but she couldn’t help being a slut.

Yerim lived for sexual gratification only. She wanted to be filled with cum and fucked like a doll all the freaking time and currently, as she stared at her Master’s eyes, she hoped mighty Hyejoo would grant her that satisfaction. She knew the stories surrounding The Devil’s Daughter and if there was anyone who could please her, it was her. It was imperative for her to be fucked thoroughly by Hyejoo

“Yes, Your Lordship.” Yerim answered and got closer to Hyejoo with the intention of moving her loincloth to the side. Her action didn’t go unnoticed by The Princess of Eternal Darkness who slapped her hand away and spat in her face.

“Don’t touch me. Know your boundaries. Right now, I’m asking you questions and you will answer them.” Hyejoo smirked as she saw her slobber sliding down Yerim’s face.

“How old are you? I know you’re a cambion, so tell me your age in human years.” Hyejoo inquired with curiosity while examining the girl’s features.

Yerim had wavy purple hair that reached past her shoulders and covered her breasts just barely. It was shiny, full, and it smelled so good that Hyejoo felt the urge to run her fingers through it and feel its softness. Still, her luscious mane was nothing in comparison to her beautiful rounded eyes. Her brown orbs were lovely and expressive, full of longing and desire. Sexual desire which was evident in the way Yerim reeked while precum seeped from her pussy as Hyejoo continued to inspect her. 

On top of that, her lips were thin and the way they were slightly parted made her look innocent as well as attractive. Hyejoo knew she had made an excellent choice by spending her Sire’s money on such an enticing creature. Hyejoo lowered her head to observe more of what the girl had to offer her but before she could see past her good-looking face, Yerim answered her previous question.

“I am 20 years old, Your Lordship.” Yerim answered carefully and couldn’t help but lower her face, trying to take a glimpse at Hyejoo’s loincloth. Hyejoo noticed the boldness of the girl and her cocks throb because of it.

Hyejoo continued inspecting Yerim but couldn’t see past her hair-covered breasts. Pushing the locks away to see her nipples would deem unnecessary for the meantime, anyway. She had all the time in the world to see them in any case. Hence, she chose to focus on the scales on her body or better said, the lack of them. Yerim was a hybrid, Hyejoo recalled. If she was a full demon, she would be mostly covered by them but fortunately, she wasn’t. She looked even more appealing with random scales covering her, scales that left nothing to the imagination because they didn’t cover her nether regions like they did in most demons. Yerim’s pussy was bare and out in the open, showing a ring above her clit as her pointy tail danced around her frame in what Hyejoo guessed was a mix of fear and excitement.

Hyejoo noticed also that the pale skin of her body was full of marks, scratches, cuts, and bruises and that even her wings were damaged. There was not really a part of her body that wasn't left with a hint of a scar. She must have been a pain slut for her previous owner. Despite that, Hyejoo couldn’t deny that Yerim was a beautiful girl. So much prettier than most of the girls she had been with. She was a gorgeous cambion, indeed. Naïve and young-looking also. However, there was something that she hadn’t yet seen. Something that confirmed her identity as a supernatural being, her horns.

Hyejoo had to hold a laugh when she acknowledged them. Normally, it was the first thing to be spotted when meeting a demon. But then she remembered Yerim’s age. Hardly making its presence known due to the abundance of hair, two little plant stems stood on the top of her head and Hyejoo licked her lips at the sight because Yerim’s horns served as an indicator of her lack of maturity. Yerim was really just a girl and Hyejoo was thrilled about the fact. 

Hyejoo dropped her head to prevent herself from erupting into a laughing fit because not every day such a precious thing fell into her hands when she suddenly caught sight of something she had completely disregarded. Funny thinking how Yerim’s horns were not fully developed when she now knew that her cunt was ripe. She could tell from the bump in her belly. 

“Is that what I think it is? Did someone impregnate you, Yerim?” Hyejoo asked amusedly as Yeojin went to Yerim’s side and patted the evident swelling.

“Yes, I’m pregnant, Your Lordship.” Yerim answered and Hyejoo couldn’t hold herself back anymore. She burst out in laughter.

“Damaged goods.” Yeojin uttered and Yerim lowered her head in shame.

“Oh my!! Who would be stupid enough to get a whore like you pregnant??” Hyejoo showed emotion for the first time as she looked at Yerim with incredulousness. The thought of bearing children to the world repulsed her and the fact that someone who had succubi blood in her veins had gotten herself pregnant at such a young age disgusted her even more. Succubi were not meant to be bred, their whole purpose was to please and be pleased.

“I believe we can trade her for another one.” Yeojin suggested and Hyejoo shook her head.

“There’s no need. This is perfect, actually. Ruining a soon to be mother. I’ve never had the pleasure.” Hyejoo came closer to Yerim and whispered in her ear.

“Is the sire still in the picture, or did they throw you away once they found out you let yourself be bred? Because you know this is your fault right? You’re part succubi, you should be having fun not getting knocked up by some random lesser being. Is this why you were so cheap?” Hyejoo taunted Yerim who could only feel her pussy twitching at the demeaning words of The Devil’s Daughter.

“Your Lordship...” Yerim hissed because of the proximity of Hyejoo and the latter felt a wonderful aroma filling the air.

“Are you…? Are you getting more aroused?” Hyejoo knew Yerim was already wet but now she believed she was soaking. She sniffed the air and confirmed her suspicions. Yerim’s cunt stank.

Hyejoo couldn’t wait to put Yerim through all kinds of humiliation. She would have a lot of fun breaking her new acquisition. She smirked thinking that Yerim was probably going to love every second of her torture. What a lucky find she had been, at least her incompetent Sire had taste.

“Yeojin, this is a wonderful birthday gift. I have to thank you for taking me to that dreadful place.” Hyejoo thanked Yeojin who looked totally uninterested as she continued playing with that thin-looking box.

“Tell that to your Sire, not me. I was just following orders from your mother.” Yeojin said as she took out her cock from her undergarments and pointed the device she was holding at her groin. Hyejoo wasn’t well-versed in earthlings’ technology, so she couldn’t tell that Yeojin was taking a picture of her dick.

Hyejoo looked at Yeojin weirdly and decided she didn’t want to know what the fuck she was doing. She knew that Yeojin’s special task consisted of being on Earth for long periods of time, thus, it was not unusual that she had acquired some disturbing customs like the one she was witnessing at the moment. She let it go and decided Yerim should be the center of her attention.

“Okay, sent...!” Yeojin said, unmindful of Hyejoo’s scrutiny. It was time for her to go.

“Hmmm, well, yes. Enjoy your present. I have some business to attend.” Yeojin announced casually as she waved her hand and disappeared from the room in a poof of orange smoke, leaving a startled Hyejoo and a confused Yerim behind.

“Did her cock get bigger…?” Hyejoo lost her composure, suddenly remembering that Yeojin used to be made fun of because of her tiny dick. A late grower, apparently. A very late one.

“So, where were we, my sweet Yerim?” Hyejoo didn’t let Yeojin’s eccentricity distract her longer than necessary and addressed Yerim. The fun was about to start. 

xxx

Yerim was naked and bound to a pole in the middle of the dungeon and she wondered what The Heir to The Throne of Hell would do to her once she returned. Yerim was conscious that Hyejoo was someone she should fear but she was very much turned on and needy to understand the seriousness of her situation. It was not uncommon hearing atrocious stories of Hyejoo’s shenanigans. Yet, instead of feeling scared, Yerim concentrated on the stories of deviance that also surrounded the charismatic girl.

Somehow Yerim had gotten caught up in bad business and before she knew what was going on, she was in front of a whole audience with her legs wide open, her pussy being probed while she tried to remain impassive at the stimulation she was receiving. She could say she felt ashamed of her lewd reactions but years ago she had accepted she was a pleasure slut. It was unbelievable the need she felt to be filled and full. Her mother Sooyoung had warned her about her possibly lascivious nature but she could have never predicted that it would be so bad.

She needed sex like a human needed water to survive. That was a fact. A fact that saddened her other mother Jungeun because she had grown up too fast for her comfort. Alas, there was nothing she could do about her urges but indulge in them. The moment she reached biological maturity in the form of menstruation, Yerim started having sex with whoever was suitable. Human, demon, hybrid, everything that could satisfy her libidinous cravings. 

Yerim was barely 13 years old when she lost her virginity to a random demon in an alleyway near the entrance of Lust, The Second Circle of Hell and since then, she never stopped. The way she was pounded that day made her seek another partner the next day and also the following day. She was never satisfied, though. It was not enough, and before she talked with her parents about what she was feeling and ask them how to control it, Jungeun, who was on a mission in the condemned Circle, found her being nailed to the ground by a beast in the form of a sheep who was ripping her ass to shreds while she encouraged him to fuck her harder. Despite Jungeun’s shock, Yerim didn’t care to halt the act until the demon filled her puckered hole with all of his cum.

Contrary to what Yerim may have believed, things didn’t change much after that day. She was given more freedom but was told to always make her whereabouts known. She wished her parents hadn’t been so thoughtful, though, because that independence had been what had brought her to Hyejoo’s side in the first place.

Yerim was insatiable and so much different from her mother Sooyoung. Sooyoung needed to feed off souls and used sex as a means to do it, whereas Yerim didn’t need to feed at all. Her pursuit of pleasure wasn’t a survival issue. Her body was kept at bay by ingesting normal nutrients like any human. Therefore, she couldn’t understand the itch she felt, the tingling in her body, the overflowing of fluids between her limbs, and the necessity to be penetrated. 

Unfortunately, no matter what Yerim did, the desire to extinguish the fire within her appeared to be impossible to achieve. She had never been fully sated. She knew yearning, but she didn’t know release. It was sad to say that Yerim had never cum and she believed she would never be able to. 

Nonetheless, now that she was in the same room as the most lecherous creature of The Underworld, the ravenous and only Devil’s Daughter, Yerim was hopeful that she had finally found her match after so many years. Tragically, what she believed would happen, wouldn’t happen at all and she realized it when Hyejoo entered the dungeon followed by what she guessed were her demon pals.

“There she is, guys. You can do whatever you want with her just don’t fuck her pussy.” Hyejoo told her demon companions in regards to Yerim.

“Why not? Have you claimed that hole already?” A gruesome-looking demon with two heads, big wings, and a thick long spiky penis asked.

“Someone else already did but it was certainly not me. She’s pregnant and I’m not a baby killer. Her pussy is off-limits.” Hyejoo instructed casually and sat down on a couch located in front of the pole Yerim was chained up.

Yerim gulped the second Hyejoo took a seat and the demons started approaching her. They were three and they had the ugliest dicks she had ever seen. She looked at Hyejoo questioningly. She thought she was for her and not her friends or whoever they were. She suddenly didn’t feel as excited anymore. She only wanted Hyejoo but apparently, she wasn’t wanted.

“Don’t look so startled, Yerim. You knew this was coming.” Hyejoo got up from the couch and came closer to Yerim.

“You see, my sweet Yerim. I didn’t buy you for me. I’m Hyejoo, Lordship of The Underworld, Princess of Eternal Darkness, and Heir to The Throne of Hell… I don’t need to buy anyone... I can have whoever I want. You were a gift from my stupid Sire and just like I reject her, I reject you too. I don’t want you but now that I have you, why can’t my friends enjoy you? I bet a whore like you would like that. What do you say, Yerim? Do you want to be the cockwarmer for all my friends?” Hyejoo was loving the look of utter disbelief in Yerim’s eyes. She looked truly scared.

However, before Yerim could reply to her, she was forcefully taken off the pole. The demons’ wandering hands already touching her all over as they moved her to a wall where thick black metal clasps were positioned in the shape of a triangle. One at the top and two at the bottom. Hyejoo crossed her legs comfortably, rested her back on the cushion, and smirked in delight because of what she was about to witness.

A tall demon covered in green scales secured Yerim’s wrists in the shackles located at the top. The palms of her hands facing outwards and her arms bent at the elbows which were opposing each other. An obese demon who dragged his tail as he walked grabbed her from her lower back while the other two demons took one leg each and put her ankles in the horizontally positioned shackles of the wall that formed the base of the triangle.

Hyejoo watched in amazement the erotic position Yerim was in. She looked completely exposed and much more now that the demons had placed a chair underneath her hanging bottom half, making her seat on it. Her asscheeks resting on the surface and her butthole perfectly positioned to be abused.

“She’s leaking, Your Lordship.” The fat demon who was between Yerim’s legs muttered in wonder and was about to insert his claw inside Yerim’s pussy when a ball of fire hit him on the head.

“Pussy off-limits.” Hyejoo demanded from her position while dusting off ash from her hair. A very protuberant tent could be seen through her loincloth.

“My ear!!!” The demon screeched in pain while his two other companions chuckled at his stupidity. No one who dared to disobey Hyejoo’s orders lived enough to see the Endless Dark Night any longer. He should be glad Hyejoo hadn’t blown his head off. Greediness was everyone’s sin, after all.

Yerim didn’t know if she should feel grateful or frightened by Hyejoo’s interruption. At least her cunt wouldn’t be lacerated by the demon’s claw and her unborn would be safe. In spite of Hyejoo’s decision not to fuck her genitally, she knew she could take anything that wasn’t too damaging. That’s why she was eager for Hyejoo to have her initially and didn’t understand why she had said she was not to be fucked in her pussy. However, the second things have become real and she acknowledged the severity of the situation she was in, she understood that her horniness had prevented her from thinking clearly. She couldn’t have anyone fucking her cunt. It was too risky. She now felt thankful. If what everyone said about Hyejoo’s appendages was true, her vagina would end up much more destroyed than her ass once the demons were done with her.

“Come on, guys, I’m getting bored.” Hyejoo lowered the waistband of her loincloth and took out her cock, followed by another one and yet another one. 

Yerim gasped and her pussy contracted at what she saw. The rumors were true. The Devil’s Daughter had three functioning penises. Her inner walls clenched and her previous safety thoughts were forgotten as she imagined Hyejoo defiling her. Sadly, before she could fantasize any further, her ass was torn apart when the tall green-scaled demon decided to push his cock inside her, filling her to the brim and pulling her out from any daydreams.

“AAAGGHHHHHH!!!” Yerim screamed at the excruciating pain she felt in her asshole when the demon started thrusting into her at unbelievable speed while Hyejoo watched her intently.

“We’re just getting started. Better learn to handle it. I assure you it will only get worse.” Hyejoo told Yerim while she used both of her hands to stroke her three dicks at the same time. The heads hitting each other repeatedly and her large hands forming a tunnel as they rubbed the roughness of her palms.

Yerim closed her eyes and wailed. Sex was supposed to feel good but it didn’t at the moment and she didn’t know why. It was not the first time she was getting dry fucked and she had been able to take the rough poundings before but now that the tall demon was scrapping her rectum with abandon, she could only cry. 

Hyejoo beamed a smile at Yerim’s suffering. The girl didn’t know it but it was Hyejoo’s intention to make her feel agonizing pain. She had purposely numbed the areas of Yerim’s brain that caused pleasure because she rejoiced on inflicting pain, the only thing that could grant her sexual satisfaction. The Devil’s Daughter was a sadist and Yerim should have known that she would never cum as long as she was in her possession.

Yerim was immobilized. The shackles piercing her skin as she unsuccessfully tried to free away from her imprisonment. The demon shoving his penis in and out without any regard for her well-being. Her scalded hole palpitated at the intrusion and she tried to push the unwelcoming appendage out just for the demon to crush his hips harder against her while putting his hands on the wall to add unwanted pressure.

The two other demons jerked off watching the spectacle provided by their friend. The way he was fucking Yerim could only be described as barbaric. He rammed his cock inside her without ever stopping his strokes, puncturing the deepest part of her anal canal as he beat her pussy with the roughness of his plunges. His green scales scratching her labia and clitoral piercing as well as damaging her vulva. Blood dripped from her cunt and made a beautiful crimson puddle on the floor.

Yerim continued weeping and regretted her life choices as her tormentor fucked her even deeper while he mocked her state. Unbelievably, this was a first time for Yerim because she had never been taken against her will. Something that was not uncommon in The Underworld. There was no need when she gave herself freely to whoever was available. With sorrow, she had to admit that this time she had crossed the line and gotten herself in an irredeemable situation. Sex was always associated with pleasure and a hint of pain to spice things up and now she only knew distress. She wanted to die and it was only the start of her nightmare.

The abrasion caused by the green-scaled demon’s dick was injuring Yerim and because of her position, she didn’t know how bad it was. She did feel the soreness of her wretched anus and the heated liquid that kept slipping from her orifice. The exertion of the fucking had resulted in hemorrhage and it was not surprising as the scaled demon’s dick was covered by little hairy bumps which perforated her tender walls every time he inserted his manhood inside. He pistoned his hips heartlessly, desperate for release while the others clapped in amusement.

Because Yerim was kept in restraints, she could not do much but accept the violation in her body and due to the position of her face, the only thing she could do was stare at her captor, Hyejoo. The face that had once caused her arousal and giddiness, looked back at her with scorn and Yerim regretted giving her the satisfaction of seeing her bawling her eyes out. She did not utter a sound of complaint and that was enough of a challenge for her owner. 

Hyejoo adored the way Yerim looked at her while she was getting her guts rearranged. There was something defiant in her visage that made her want to be crueler to her. It was not every day that she got such a lovely girl to play with. She had even pulled on her heartstrings and made her want to be nice by not letting her pussy be fucked but perhaps she should change that rule since Yerim seemed not to want to break down completely.

Hyejoo had heard the stories surrounding Yerim. It was true that she wasn’t as popular and well-known as her parents but everyone from the wrong side of the tracks knew who she was. She was a hungry slut for cock. A lesser half-demon that sought pleasure in every corner of The Second Circle of Hell. Yerim should be grateful Hyejoo would provide her infinite sexual outlets for her deviant ways and not look at her like she wanted to kill her. Such an ungrateful little cunt she was.

Yerim hoped the demon would cum soon. She could not take the insufferable pain anymore. Alas, the demon kept ramming her ugly cock inside her and rotating his hips in delight as she involuntarily clapped on his member. Realization came to Yerim in the precise moment her body held onto that awful cock. Even though she was wounded, she itched for the feeling of a good cock, any cock. She was definitely a whore. A hole for the entertainment of everyone. Her baby better forgive her but as her pussy tightened on nothing, she made conscious that pain would be her new pleasure and she would become just what her Master wanted her to be. 

Hyejoo was about to show Yerim a lesson by ordering her minions to part Yerim’s pussy in two when suddenly the look on Yerim’s face changed. Hyejoo frowned, tried to get a better look at it, and even got down from her comfortable seat and walked over to her to examine her. Hyejoo had to snort at what she saw. Yerim, eyes glistening with tears, had a look that she recognized very well. She was pleading to her. Asking her something.

“Is there something you want, Yerim?” Hyejoo’s authoritative voice filled the dungeon as she wiped the tears from Yerim’s eyes.

Yerim moaned the second Hyejoo touched her face and squeezed her rugous anal walls, forcing the demon to orgasm. Hyejoo noticed this and smiled, pleased with Yerim’s accomplishments, and pushed the demon away from her opening. Her hole spurted a green viscous substance while Yerim’s ring muscle, red and battered, quivered like a hungry mouth that wanted to be fed again.

“I want you.” Yerim whined and turned her face in a vain attempt to lick Hyejoo’s digits full of her tears.

Hyejoo scowled and denied Yerim the pleasure of further contact as she licked her tear-stained fingers. She could taste wanton, fright, and a hint of excitement in the fluid. Apparently, her assumptions had not been wrong. She wasn’t centuries old just because. Yerim wanted this but not with the beings that she had selected for her. She wanted Hyejoo to be the one who made her cry, not others. She could say she felt flattered but honestly, when you were the second most powerful creature in Hell, it was to be expected. Therefore, she didn’t feel anything.

“I bet you do. You won’t have me, though.” Hyejoo reminded her and backed away from Yerim. She told the fat demon that it was his turn.

Yerim couldn’t hold it any longer. She started screaming and begging for Hyejoo to stay, to have her, to fill her. She couldn’t be the property of such a higher being and be used by everyone but her. The moment she had glanced at those cocks, there was nothing else that she wanted than to be stuffed with them. She was a whore and she needed fullness. 

Yerim understood that after meeting The Devil’s Daughter, after seeing her in the flesh, after getting a glimpse of those marvelous genitals, she would never desire anyone else. Legends were true and just like many others, she had gotten caught in Hyejoo’s breathtaking persona. She was in Hell but her life was going to become a living hell if Hyejoo owned her and didn’t touch her. She had barely reached adulthood and she was already paying for her sins. Damn Hyejoo. Her torture was just beginning.

The chubby demon wiped out his cock from his skin. It had been hidden beneath layers of revolting fat and he presented to Yerim a heavy cock, short in length but impressive in girth. A perfect penis to be stretched to the maximum and feel just a sting of pain around her ring muscle. It was the kind of dick Yerim needed after being plowed so pitilessly. Still, she didn’t want it. She could not want anything else now that she had met the being that was so desired by everyone in The Underworld.

Hyejoo had already gotten back to her seat and returned to fondle her appendages. It was no surprise that Yerim had gotten delirious when she had seen them because, actually, they were something out of the ordinary. A variety of devilish creatures existed, meaning it was not uncommon to see beasts with two penises or even two vaginas or other orifices in their bodies meant for the sole purpose of fucking. In a world where tails, tentacles, scales, and different types of limbs were normal, nothing could really be shocking. However, the story behind the existence of Hyejoo’s sexual organs was so extraordinary that many believed it to be a myth. Of course, that was until The Devil’s Daughter herself proved them wrong.

Hyejoo had three penises placed one above the other. They were about the same size when she was flaccid but they had different sizes when she became erect. Hyejoo’s three cocks could only be described as astonishing. They were pale, thick, and long. No bumps or veins in either one of them. Still, their youthful appearance was only one of the attractive aspects of her members. Being the edgy Heir she was, Hyejoo had confined her dicks in metallic bonds, having intentionally concealed them in chains and piercings. Such good-looking meat rods decorated with cold steel. There was no way Hyejoo could go unnoticed when she flaunted what she had between her legs, proudly.

Hyejoo had multiple types of piercings in her genitalia. Barbell piercings, circular barbell piercings, curved barbells piercings, and of course, ring piercings alongside her foreskin, cockhead, and even in her ballsack which fortunately consisted of only one, but was big enough to be considered an appendage of its own as it was bigger than many dicks of lesser demons. Moreover, all the jewelry adorning her private parts was linked in a mess of chains. In a place where the majority of the population were sex-crazed creatures who love pain combined with their pleasure, it was no wonder supernatural beings went insane over Hyejoo, just like Yerim was currently feeling 

It was laughable that Yerim was suffering by being punctured by normal-looking dicks when Hyejoo’s penises would certainly destroy her beyond repair. Moreover, apart from the gracious appearance of Hyejoo’s nether regions, it was also said that she could grow very large when she had an erection and some said that she could even control their size at will. With so many stories surrounding her, it was difficult to determine which was a fable and which was not but Yerim only wished that someday she could prove the authenticity of those folk stories by herself.

Yerim winced at the first dip of the fat cock of the ugly looking demon above her. It certainly felt less painful, so much different from the first one but it was insufficient. The way he was thrusting his hips and adding to the friction by undulating his pelvis should have been enough for Yerim to start moaning and demanding a harder fucking as she was starting to get off on the overbearing pain.

Unfortunately, it didn’t matter how fast and rough this demon screwed her, she was fixated on Hyejoo’s beautiful hands as they moved up and down in each one of her cocks, teasing herself while she watched her be brutally fucked. Hyejoo was being such a tease with her and she hated that she would probably never use her for her own enjoyment. Why would she when she could have thousands of virgins instead of a promiscuous girl that had been roughly fucked and widened since forever? Neither of her orifices were worthy of The Devil’s Daughter.

Hyejoo was getting off on the look of absolute pain in Yerim. The way she bit her lips and cried while looking at her, mentally begging her to have her was a thousand times more arousing than watching the mess the demon was making in her butthole. Yerim was proving to be much more entertaining than she could have believed when she bought her. She didn’t even want her at first but accepted the gift when she had heard she was the offspring of the popular couple. She knew she had to have her. She was a collector. Centuries contemplating The Endless Dark Night could certainly cause a bit of boredom. 

Yerim’s asshole was being ripped apart but she could hardly feel it. Blood continued spewing from her abused canal as the demon plunged mercilessly inside her time and time again. She didn’t care, she didn’t feel it, she only felt her pussy throbbing, begging to be filled by the monstrosity that was Hyejoo. She wished she could touch her clit but she had already figured out that Hyejoo’s intent was to make her a pain slut. She would not get satisfaction from the rutting. She was just a cocksleeve for Hyejoo’s companions. She was not to feel anything at all. She was nothing, she was a mere object. Yerim had never felt so miserable.

“Please…!!” Yerim tirelessly called for Hyejoo and the latter was about to cum but frowned at being rudely interrupted by Yerim.

Hyejoo teleported right next to Yerim mid-orgasm and exploded in her face much to the girl’s surprise. Yerim opened her mouth wide and swirled her tongue in the air trying to catch Hyejoo’s spunk before it splashed all over her. She moaned wantonly at getting a taste of what she believed was the best flavor she had ever tried. Hyejoo laughed at her while showering her face with her seed and even petted her head when she filled her mouth to the top, forming a pool of her own cum which she refused to swallow because she wanted to drown in the flavor of such delicious elixir.

“Do you like my cum so much?” Hyejoo chuckled at seeing her slave holding the thick spurts of semen inside her mouth.

Yerim mumbled a response and whined in discontent when some of the fluid leaked from the corners of her mouth. Hyejoo found her endearing and gave her more as she filled her up again and told her to hold it in.

“Let’s make a bet, Yerim. My pathetic friend here is about to finish and then it’s Spiky’s turn. If you manage to hold my cum in your mouth without spilling it until Spiky’s through with you, I’ll fuck your ass. What do you say?” Hyejoo asked Yerim as she pinched her nose just to pester the girl, depriving her of the only way to get oxygen to her lungs.

Evidently, Yerim couldn’t speak but she looked at Hyejoo and tried to tell her something with her eyes. She gestured to her bare pussy and hoped Hyejoo would get the message. She had been relieved that her womanhood wouldn’t be used because despite being a slut, she was to become a mother and she cared about her baby. Yet, seeing the thoughtfulness of Hyejoo, she could only think about having the girl in the place she enjoyed it the most. She needed Hyejoo in her vaginal passage, showering her womb with her seed and nullifying whoever had dared to shoot their sperm in there first.

It seemed Hyejoo caught on what Yerim wanted to transmit because she let out a loud wheeze and held her belly as she addressed the girl again to confirm her suspicions. What a whore she had bought. Normally, mothers were more reserved even if they were demons but here Yerim was telling her to sully the place where her unborn was residing.

“Do you want me to fuck your pussy?” Hyejoo asked and trailed one of her claws in the engorged nub that was Yerim’s clitoris, tweaking the ring above it. The sole touch made Yerim cant her pelvis forwards in the exact moment the demon penetrated her deeper, cumming clamorously inside her fissured canal. Unluckily for him, he toppled over her pussy because of the powerful release. This act was not missed by Hyejoo. 

“Get the fuck off her!!” Hyejoo kicked the demon in the head the moment his body made contact with Yerim’s pussy lips. 

The demon flew in the air and his cock served as hose, sprinkling semen everywhere and staining everything in his way, even his Lordship, Hyejoo. Hyejoo didn’t hesitate and snapped her fingers spitefully. The demon’s body got caught in burning flames that made his entire existence disappear into ashes in milliseconds. Hyejoo huffed angrily and tried to calm herself down. She didn’t want to seem more infuriated than she really was. She didn’t want to scare her new slave who had definitely got the shock of her life at seeing Hyejoo react so impulsively and aggressively towards someone who was supposedly her friend. 

“No one, and I mean no one, gets to touch her pussy!!! Am I clear???” Hyejoo’s powerful voice echoed in the dungeon, causing the closed-space walls to tremble as she addressed the two remaining demons.

The demons cowered in fear as they saw the residues of their friend. They knew that Hyejoo had a bit of a temper but they had been in her servitude for centuries and now one of them had been caught in the wrath of their Lordship. The spiky demon was so afraid that he didn’t think it was a good idea to fuck the girl in front of him anymore. Nevertheless, before he could say he wasn’t keen on fucking Yerim, Hyejoo commanded him to, and he knew he could never disobey her.

“Come on! What are you waiting for? It’s your turn. Fuck her!” Hyejoo commanded and patted Yerim’s forehead, mentally telling her she was being a good girl. Despite the fear and stress, she hadn’t swallowed a drop. The pool of cum in her mouth flowed still. 

The two-headed demon approached Yerim with vacillation and took out his spike-covered cock. Nonetheless, before he could insert himself. Hyejoo pulled on one of his wings and urged him to do something before he wrecked the blood-covered ass more.

“First you cum and then you cum again.” Hyejoo simply said and Yerim wandered what Hyejoo meant by that. It seemed the demon understood completely because he started fapping before her, rubbing his cock furiously with the obvious intention of orgasming.

Meanwhile, Hyejoo started touching Yerim’s body. She succumbed to the girl’s wishes and tried to put her at ease in order to take the worst cock of all the demons she had brought to play with her. Hyejoo licked her lips as she traced the outline of Yerim’s collar. The feel of her bones beneath her fingers, causing her cocks to twitch because of how easy it would be to crush them and rob her of her life. She was so soft to the touch and even with her rough claws, she caused the girl to moan in response to the taunting. 

Yerim’s hair stood on end and she felt goosebumps all over her skin because of the way Hyejoo was caressing her. The sensation of Hyejoo’s petting made her needy. Her pussy squeezing from within, spilling puddles of precum on herself. The trail of translucent fluid leaking down her asscrack as Hyejoo used the pointy end of her tail to ridicule her by pressing it on her butthole. Yerim squirmed in delight.

“You’d love to have me inside you, don’t you?” Hyejoo stated and pulled the spiky demon towards Yerim, knowing he would be cumming soon.

“Put the tip inside and cum.” Hyejoo instructed her subordinate and he did so, cumming inside Yerim without having yet fucked her.

Yerim felt a comforting sensation filling her up as the demon’s seed flowed throughout her canal. It felt marvelous, healing, and repairing. She smiled in bliss, intoxicated by the wonderful effect of whatever the demon had dumped in her pussy while Hyejoo’s hand descended on the mound of her breasts.

“Do you like that?” Hyejoo asked, fascinated at the way Yerim’s pupils had dilated now that she was sure she was feeling extreme pleasure. Yerim’s tongue was lolling out and she looked like a fuck doll as she nodded her head like a puppy unable to do anything else.

“This particular demon has a special kind of cum, you see. It soothes pain and brings you to a high elevated state of utter pleasure. With a cock like that, it seems more than fitting.” Hyejoo explained. The spike-covered cock was by far the largest among the demons and it sure would be hell to take it in. Hopefully, with the powerful fluid that spat from the demon’s cock, Yerim would not feel a hint of pain but the opposite. Finally, Hyejoo had decided to be good to her slave and not only return her the ability to feel pleasure but double it over for her sake. She would provide Yerim what she craved. 

Yerim was at the point of gargling with the cum accumulated in her mouth. She resisted the urge, though. She wanted to be rewarded by getting her pussy pounded. However, she didn’t know it would be so hard. On one hand, the cum tasted amazing and she wanted it in her belly. A more than proper meal for a slut like her. On the other hand, the demon was now piercing her asshole and the strokes were so brutal as he smashed his hips forwards that her whole body was moving alongside the dives in her opening.

Hyejoo caressed the tender skin of Yerim’s breast and grazed the outline of her areola while the girl looked at her supplicant. Hyejoo wanted to praise her, tell her she was doing good by getting her ass hammered by an enormous cock while holding her mouth wide open with her precious seed. But she wouldn’t say anything, she didn’t want the girl to get too comfortable with her because even if she was starting to like her, she would never let herself care for anyone that was not her mother, Haseul.

Yerim felt the strain of breathing as her orifice was savagely beaten and she tried to contain the liquid in her mouth. She could only feel contentment while being under the spell of such a powerful drug. She couldn’t know that her asshole was already torn apart, wrinkled skin hanging from her sphincter or what used to be it, anyway. What was once flesh, was now shredded epidermis, so puffy and red that maybe if Yerim saw the state she was in, she would pass out from the shock and forget about all the pleasure she was feeling. The demon was literally fucking a lump of bloody meat.

Hyejoo noticed that the demon was getting tired and his breathing was ragged. Such a weak being. Not even five minutes had passed and he was about to blow his load. What she had planned to do would not do anymore and she got angry at his poor stamina. Hyejoo saw him giving a deep thrust and arching his back, orgasming inside the severed anal conduit while Yerim kept looking at her with adoring eyes.

Yerim was so pretty and so young. It would be a hard task to resist her, Hyejoo thought. Moreover, it seemed she was deserving of her cocks because she hadn’t swallowed at all but the demon was not done yet, it seemed. Yerim’s agony was still not over. The gluttonous demon started puncturing her insides again with his hideous spikes, chasing after another orgasm that he quickly achieved. 

The powerful discharge took Yerim by surprise the exact moment Hyejoo decided she would pinch her nipples. Yerim was not able to tolerate the touch of Hyejoo on her sensitive and swollen buds and along with the vigorous plunges of the demon, she arched her neck and started choking on the cum that had so well rested in her mouth for more than thirty minutes. A fit of coughs and desperate attempts at breathing caught Yerim off guard while Hyejoo covered her mouth with her hand to prevent her from spilling her semen.

“I’m disappointed in you, Yerim. I really thought you would endure it. I guess you’re not deserving of me.” Hyejoo pressed her hand hard onto Yerim, intent on suffocating her, her ass perforated by spikes at the same time.

“You know how many creatures would love to taste my cum and here you are letting it fall on the ground? If you’re not going to keep it anymore, at least have the decency of swallowing it.” Hyejoo complained. Yerim, fighting for survival, did as instructed. She relaxed her throat muscles and let the semen fall into the pit of her stomach.

Hyejoo smiled when she saw Yerim’s neck bulge due to the amount of cum that free fell. She couldn’t help but touch the bump and felt her cocks stir up at seeing Yerim in such a poor and pitiful way as the demon retrieved his cock from her asshole and marveled at his doings.

“I guess I won’t get to fuck your pussy.” Hyejoo got away from Yerim and walked over to her front to see the state she had been reduced to.

Hyejoo had to hold a gasp. Those fucking demons had certainly done a number on her toy. Yerim’s ass was no longer. The largest part of her intestines, her rectum, was protruding from her anus. Yerim had been fucked so roughly that she had literally been turned from the inside out. It was beautiful. Blood leaking from her prolapsed organs as her muscles pulsed in what used to be the ring of her asshole.

“I knew I made the right decision when I bought you, Yerim. We’re going to have so much fun together.” Hyejoo told an almost unconscious Yerim who fortunately still seemed to be under the effects of the demon’s cum.

“Together?” Yerim asked hopeful, with a smile on her cum stained a face.

“That depends entirely on you. I’m not going to be inside you unless you deserve it. Your actions so far have failed to have any merit to convince me you do.” Hyejoo said as she started freeing Yerim from her bounds.

Hyejoo freed Yerim and laughed when she tried to get up and fell abruptly on the floor like she was a newborn calf trying to walk only to realize it didn’t have the ability to stand yet. Hyejoo was going to have so much fun with her new acquisition and as she shooed away the demons that had tried her first, she wondered when she would be ready to take the three-headed beast. That was going to be a more than pleasant experience. In the meantime, she would have to piss on her ass and repair it with her urine if she still wanted her to get fucked by all her demon pals. 

xxx

Yerim could barely recognize herself. In just one week of captivity under Hyejoo’s watchful eye, she had become much more of a whore than she used to be. Now, she longed to be thoroughly fucked roughly until her asshole was so unrecognizable, she needed it to be reconstructed. She had become Hyejoo’s pain slut even though The Devil’s Daughter hadn’t touched still However, every day that passed she never lost faith that Hyejoo would take pity on her and fuck her where she needed her the most.

She took the strain and the overexert of her body like a good bitch. She wanted to please her owner, be the best purchase she had made, she wanted Hyejoo to take pride in her as she lent her to her friends. She wanted to be known as the perfect hole so Hyejoo would see it the same way and take her out of her misery. Long gone was the feisty girl who dared to move away from the beings that raped her first. Now, she spread her asshole willingly to be pumped with repulsive demon cum and have her anus and rectum torn to pieces hourly by the most savages of creatures.

That day, when she had been taken by those three gruesome demons, had been the start of what she considered initially a nightmare. It had been a child’s play as currently, she served more than twenty demons daily who took turns drilling her damaged orifice while Hyejoo jerked off in front of her, not having again given her the pleasure of tasting her delicious cum. Yerim prayed every day that Hyejoo would succumb to her again. Unfortunately, as long as she didn’t pass Hyejoo’s tests, she would remain untouched by her.

At this very moment, she was waiting for Hyejoo. She had told her that today she would get to participate in the big leagues of fucking. It was her task to service a huge mythical being whom she had only heard stories about, Cerberus The Guardian of Hell. A supernatural three-headed canine who was responsible for guarding the gates to The Underworld, preventing those who were dead from escaping, as well as keeping the living from going to Hell without the permission of Haseul. Yerim licked her lips in excitement as she could no longer wait to be ravaged by such a powerful animal. With her pussy dripping like a faucet and forming a lake of cum on the floor, her ass spasmed in wanton at the thought of an impromptu invasion by Cerberus. She could only hope she was good enough in order for her owner to fuck her afterwards. Yerim could only dream of it while her mouth watered at the fantasy.

xxx

Yerim’s nails dug into the dirt as The Hellhound humped her from behind. She was unable to do anything more as the canine-like beast seized her with its paws and scraped her skin with its claws, holding her ass, her head lowered to the floor while she received the pounding of a lifetime. Cerberus howled maniacally as it entered Yerim over and over again, letting her have a taste of its knots just to forcefully pull its cocks outside and ram again into the defeated Yerim. 

Cerberus, The Guardian of Hell, a ferocious and vicious animal who fed off the souls of trespassers and bones of the death, brutally fucked Yerim’s asshole with two of its cocks while the other one remained outside, taking into consideration the indication by none other than its beloved owner. Cerberus might not be able to communicate verbally, but it was a rational being who knew the rules and didn’t want to suffer the same fate as a long line of demons who had dared to even think of crossing the line set by its Master.

Cerberus took with humility what its Master wanted to give, accepting Hyejoo’s lending of her slave and feasting on her just like it had been told to. Fucking her until it was satisfied, wrecking her until it left her hole beyond recognition and making her whine and cry until she no longer had tears left to shed. And so far, it was following her Master’s commands to the letter.

Hyejoo would be proud, Cerberus thought as it lowered its heads and bit off the flesh of Yerim’s back, tearing the skin apart and munching on it. What a girl had her Master offered. She not only made its appendages feel good but she also tasted better than any of the souls it had tasted in all its years of servitude.

Yerim cried and cried as the beast devoured her and slammed its hips with such intensity that she felt the knots on its cocks pierce her stomach. At the edge of collapse, feeling death near, Yerim smiled and thought that perhaps this time Hyejoo could be satisfied and give her the filling she thought she so rightfully deserved. Alas, before the creature could even cum and fill her up, everything turned black and she crashed onto the floor. The animal had ripped its way through the entirety of her body after a particularly hard thrust, its two cockheads sticking out from Yerim’s mouth after having impaled her. Cerberus groaned and bellowed in pain and regret because it had gotten overly excited and broken its new toy before climaxing. Yerim’s dead body hung from its penises. 

xxx


	2. Part 2

xxx

“A penny for your thoughts?” Sooyoung told Jungeun once she joined her on the couch for their usual Sunday movie marathon.

“I’m thinking about what happened last week.” Jungeun vaguely responded but Sooyoung knew what she was referring to.

“What about it, babe?” Sooyoung asked her wife as she scooted closer to her.

“I’m just… I’m just… Worried, I guess. I just want to make sure she is doing okay.” Jungeun tried to hide the uneasiness in her voice but Sooyoung knew her well and there was no point in hiding what she felt.

“Jungie… You know she is perfectly well. She’s a reasonable girl and she has H-...” Sooyoung tried to remind her wife but she was cut off by a desperate Jungeun.

“Don’t remind me!! I’m disappointed in her!!” Jungeun crossed her arms and pouted. 

“Kind of late to say that, babe. It’s been a few year-...” Sooyoung wanted to watch her movie in peace but understood the delicacy of the subject at hand.

“No!! I don’t mean that! I’m disappointed because she should have never put up with this charade!!” Jungeun complained and bumped her fist on the popcorn bowl. Sooyoung frowned. She would make Jungeun sweep the whole living room if she continued with her tantrum.

“You know how convincing Yerim can be, I mean, look at us! We were participants too! Just let them be…!” Sooyoung said, wanting the subject to drop altogether. It had been a while since she had seen Harry Potter and perhaps that had been a mistake because it made Jungeun think automatically of their daughter.

“I can’t!! She is putting herself at risk!!” An irritated Jungeun got up from the couch abruptly, throwing the bowl onto the carpet. However, before she could continue talking, she received a slap in the face, courtesy of Sooyoung’s tail.

“JUNGEUN!! BEHAVE!!” Sooyoung screamed at the top of her lungs and used her tail to force Jungeun down on the couch.

“Can we just watch the movie, please? Stop obsessing over them. They are happy that way....” Sooyoung begged. Jungeun’s overprotectiveness had stopped being cute a long time ago.

“I’m just concerned!! I don’t know what I would do if my Yerimmie, my baby, the light of my lif-...” Jungeun could not stop the praise towards her eldest daughter when suddenly the sound of a door being opened was heard. 

The twins stepped out from their room in their naked glory and scowled at her. Their glare was the only communication Jungeun needed to modify her speech. She tried her best not to play favorites. Try being the important word.

“... One of the lights of my life, I mean…” Jungeun tried to save face and coughed in discomfort while the twins went back to their room satisfied and slammed the door forcefully on their mothers.

“My God, Sooyoung!!! They scared me…! Why didn’t you tell me they were home? I thought they were working today...” Jungeun touched her beating chest, surprised by seeing the twins.

“First of all, don’t say profanities in Hell. If Hyejoo heard you, she would cut your dick… Also, are you going blind? The calendar is right there, Jiwoo and Kahei are on a week vacation...” Sooyoung gestured to the almanac which had seven boxes marked with ‘V’ next to her twin daughter’s initials.

“Right, right… I forgot about that… Hehehe...” Jungeun chuckled because how could she forget about the twins when the reason they were fucking meters away from her and Sooyoung was because of Yerim and Hyejoo’s newest sexcapade.

“Can we go back to the movie, now? It’s time you accept Yerim is a total basket case. I’m sure Hyejoo is taking care of her while she goes through her lunatic fantasy, so you shouldn’t worry. You should be glad your daughter is happy and stop meddling in her business.” Sooyoung continued as she fed popcorn to Jungeun with her tail to maintain her calm.

“.......” Jungeun chewed on the popcorn in deep thought. No matter how much she tried to deny it, Sooyoung was right.

Fact was that Jungeun and Sooyoung had been willing participants in Yerim and Hyejoo’s dramatic sex slave bidding role-play because their daughter had asked them directly and it was difficult to say no to her when she was so eager about it. She was too cute to resist or so Sooyoung thought. Jungeun just agreed because what else could she really do? She did trust Hyejoo but in her unwanted opinion, Yerim had taken it too far this time.

“It’s just that I can’t stop thinking about Yerim’s state. It bothers me that Hyejoo went along with Yerim’s idea. I thought she would outright refuse it.” Jungeun tried to explain her concerns to her wife.

“If it makes you feel better, we can visit them. I’m sure they won’t mind and you will see that Yerim is alright.” Sooyoung told Jungeun, soothingly rubbing her hand with her thumb.

“Nah, you’re right. I know I’m overreacting. It’s Hyejoo we’re talking about. Yerim couldn’t be in better hands.” Jungeun decided that she should calm down and just enjoy time with her wife. 

“I’m sure they are okay. You have to remember that despite all the shit they do, they are not stupid and wouldn’t put their own baby at risk.” Sooyoung tried to comfort a preoccupied Jungeun.

“I know that.” Jungeun answered, feeling slightly silly for worrying too much. Her grandkid wasn’t even born yet and she was already fussing over it.

“Well, I will stop worrying… Let’s go back to the movie now, honey… I want to focus on us. Is that okay?” Jungeun said and Sooyoung approached her to give her a meaningful kiss on the lips when they were grossly interrupted by loud banging coming from the twins’ room, followed by grunts and groans.

“Harder, harder… Harder!!!!!!!”

“Yeah, take it!! You fucking take it!!!!”

“I love our daughters but I’m really glad they moved out… I can’t say I miss hearing that...” Jungeun said in regards to her beloved but incestuous twins.

“Same, shortie” It seemed the supernatural soulmates wouldn’t have a tranquil movie night after all.

Jiwoo and Kahei were the most powerful magic handlers The Underworld had ever seen, surpassing even Haseul, Yeojin, and Hyejoo. Their abilities had secured them a place in Yeojin’s Devil’s Army and they were also Hyejoo’s bodyguards. Because of that, they spent the majority of their time with her and lived alongside their sister Yerim in Judecca, The Fourth Ring of The Ninth Circle of Hell, whereas Sooyoung and Jungeun still resided in Limbo. However, because of Yerim’s little consensual non-consensual fantasy, they had been giving the week off and it had been for the better. They didn’t really want to see their eldest sister getting fucked around the palace by thousands of demons while being pregnant. 

Jungeun sighed in surrender and turned on the volume higher. At least Yerim was married to a prominent figure in The Underworld, unlike her younger twin sisters who probably wanted to marry each other. It was better not to know, though. Jungeun could have never imagined that by choosing to be with Sooyoung, she would have her own little family of degenerates. How unbelievable her life had turned out.

“So, back to the movie….?” Jungeun wished the twins were quieter but neither Sooyoung and certainly not her had the guts to approach their room and tell them so.

“Back to the movie, and… You owe me a blood bath for misbehaving.” Sooyoung answered and Jungeun sighed in defeat. That’s what happened when she acted out. Now, she had a deer to catch.

“Fine.” Jungeun finalized before hugging her wife lovingly. They may have perverts as daughters but they were all happy in their own way and that’s what mattered in the end.

xxx

“Yerim, Yerim, come on, sweetie… Please, wake up...” A disheveled Hyejoo stroked Yerim’s cheek in worry. She was afraid they had pushed things too far.

Yerim heard the soothing voice of her lover and smiled at the reassurance it provided. For an outsider she’d had a hell of a week, no pun intended, but she had never felt so much bliss at being so ruthlessly abused nonstop. She sighed in content and opened her eyelids, greeting her wife with the most beautiful smile she could muster.

“My love!!” Yerim clung onto Hyejoo’s neck as soon as she opened her eyes. Action that was more than well-received by the fearsome Heir to The Throne of Hell.

“Sweetie!! I was so worried!! You passed out and you weren’t waking up!!” Hyejoo told Yerim as she smothered her face with kisses. Yerim giggled and squeezed Hyejoo tighter.

Yerim stared at Hyejoo’s worrisome face and couldn’t help but love her a bit more. Her wife was so perfect and so beautiful. She had won the lottery by marrying her and she was thankful that she had won her over after her mishap because if it wasn’t for that, they wouldn’t be together. 

Yerim adored Hyejoo and much more now that she had fulfilled her ultimate fantasy. Hyejoo always tended to her every need for more bizarre than it was and despite her initial reluctance, she always did what Yerim told her to. Hyejoo was a gift from Hell to her.

“Did you kill me again?” Yerim asked with mischief and accommodated herself on Hyejoo’s lap. Sometimes when Hyejoo resurrected her she lost the memory of the events before she perished.

Hyejoo gulped at her wife’s inquiry. Submissive Yerim was one thing but dominant Yerim was something else. It drove her crazy with need and she already felt her cocks hardening at the thought of finally having her like she had longed all week. Dammed Yerim for forcing her to play along with her sick little game.

“Mmmm... I didn’t… Mmmmm… Cerberus did...!” Hyejoo said in her defense and Yerim had to restrain herself from erupting in laughter.

“Silly! Do I need to remind you that you and Cerberus are one and the same?” Yerim teased Hyejoo as she rubbed her bare pussy over her loincloth, her hood ring moving erotically against Hyejoo’s erect members above the fabric.

“You caught me!!” Hyejoo raised her hands in playful surrender and chuckled while Yerim looked at her disapprovingly. 

“You cheated!! You fucking cheated!!!” Yerim started tickling Hyejoo who tried in vain to free herself from the onslaught.

“STOP, YERIM!! PLEASE!!!” Hyejoo tried to back away only for Yerim to go harder on her. Demonesses and demons, The Devil’s Daughter's only weakness, tickles.

Yerim continued pestering Hyejoo while the latter let her wife do anything she wanted to her. It was no surprise because she was whipped for her. It was such an endearing sight that nobody would believe that The Princess of Darkness could be reduced to a giggling fit in the hands of her beloved wife.

“I thought I told you couldn’t directly fuck me… It was part of the fantasy… I wanted to see you suffering...” Yerim reminded Hyejoo who shrugged her shoulders in obvious disinterest.

“Come on, Yerimmie… Today was the last day, it was over already...” Hyejoo justified and Yerim pinched her lovely cheeks with both of her hands.

“Mmm… I don’t know. It’s still cheating. You got to fuck me and worse, you killed me and-...” Yerim complained and suddenly remembered the most important thing.

“Wait a second! Is the ba-...?” Yerim’s eyes were popping out of her sockets, concerned for her unborn. Perhaps, her mothers had been right and she had gone over the top with her latest fantasy.

“Of course, sweetie!! Jiwoo and Kahei’s protective spell worked like a charm! Our baby is safe and sound!! Their mommy, on the other hand...” Hyejoo comforted Yerim.

“I’m relieved. I got worried for just a second...” Yerim confessed. She would never risk the safety of their unborn and that’s why before she indulged with Hyejoo in their depravity, she asked her twin sisters to work their magic on the baby so they could be free from any harm while she got fucked to literal death.

“I know, I know!! I also panicked when I saw your state...” Hyejoo told Yerim sincerely. She had never felt motherhood as strong as when she confirmed their baby was okay while Yerim was suspended from her dicks.

“Well, Jiwoo and Kahei are really something else… After everything we did, I would fear the worst...” Yerim was glad she had such powerful sisters.

“The twin fuckers know their shit like no one else.” Hyejoo agreed with her wife.

“They certainly do… So, going back… My lovely cheater, did you at least respect the…?” Yerim asked Hyejoo with interest.

“Did too, my love! How can you even ask that? My baby, our baby is in there...” Hyejoo told Yerim tenderly as she kissed her knuckles with devotion before fondling her pregnant belly.

Yerim was four months pregnant by none other than Hyejoo, her wife of two years. They hadn’t planned to get pregnant so soon but when they found out the news, they couldn’t be happier. They were super excited to form their own little family and Hyejoo was thrilled because in all the years she had lived, she never thought she could settle down and have the opportunity to share her life with someone who loved her as much as Yerim and her loved each other. They were one of the most, if not the loveliest couple in Hell, if Yerim’s own parents weren’t included.

The love they shared had grown over time as their relationship didn’t start easily. It had taken Hyejoo a lot of effort just for Yerim to forgive her after a preventable mistake, but once she did, she knew she wanted her forever. They had been together for five years and their love was even stronger now that they were to become a family in every sense of the word.

Nonetheless, nothing could have prepared Yerim for the cravings she would experiment during her pregnancy. She was part succubi and was already insatiable, needing sexual release daily. Yet, when she started her third month, it had exponentially gotten worse. She needed hourly releases throughout the day and not even Hyejoo could keep up with her as she also had duties to attend, being The Second in Command in The Underworld and all that. Because of this and knowing of Hyejoo’s special abilities, Yerim had asked her something that seemed unnatural at first but would satisfy them both in the end. 

As a consequence of her parentage, Hyejoo just like her Sire had the ability to exist in different personas and could share her essence with each and every one of her creations because all of them were essentially her. This specific power was even greater than the one of her Sire as she could only separate in three existences at the time whereas Hyejoo, in multiple. 

However, unlike her, Hyejoo didn’t selfishly use her ability to get praised, she used it wisely. Hyejoo was the only one who possessed such power in Hell and so far she had made use of it twice. Once to conjure a Hellish Army which battled against Heavenly Forces when the disputes between Heaven and Hell were an everyday thing, and a second time, to protect The Underworld from itself a few years ago.

Hyejoo hadn’t deemed it necessary to use her powers anymore until Yerim, like the clever girl she was, discovered the way to benefit from them and Hyejoo had not been able to say no to her. She couldn’t refuse anything Yerim demanded, anyway. 

Therefore, in order to satisfy her wife’s cravings, Hyejoo had split her existence into many vessels, shattering her soul into equal parts which took the form of a variety of demons. Demons who could fulfill all of Yerim’s desires when Hyejoo was not around or so had been the original idea. What had started as a need to satisfy her pregnant wife had soon turned into a full-blown fantasy when Yerim demanded Hyejoo not to fuck her while she was serviced by her other personas. Hyejoo, being the obedient wife she was, could only nod her head and comply.

Basically, all the demons that had fucked Yerim throughout the week had been Hyejoo in her many different forms and despite feeling everything through her vessels while they took Yerim, it didn’t feel as good nor like the real thing. That’s what had motivated Hyejoo to take Yerim in her Cerberus form in the first place because she could no longer handle not being intimate with her wife. 

Cerberus was not a persona but Hyejoo herself but that was a much more complicated story that had to do with Hyejoo’s origins which she despised. Thing was that Yerim loved seeing her wife needy for her and had wanted to torture her. Ironically, the one tortured had been Yerim who realized, at the very first touch of one of her personas, that she wanted Hyejoo as a whole and not as fragments of her existence. 

Still, Yerim had endured the long week because this was a battle of powers between her and her wife. Hyejoo had resisted her so hard and there were not truly winners but now that they were holding onto each other, they could finally succumb to the longing they had for each other for the entirety of the week.

Furthermore, contrary to popular belief, Hyejoo was one of the most peaceful creatures in Hell. She wasn’t a troublemaker, at least not anymore, and her powers were not of a destructive nature but of a healing nature. 

In other words, Hyejoo was a lover, not a fighter, and The Underworld’s most prominent healer. Her fluids had restorative properties which were more than helpful when they indulged in harmful sex as Hyejoo could literally put Yerim back in place every time things got a little too out of hand. And in all honesty, that happened more than often because Hyejoo was a sadist and Yerim was a masochist. They loved each other hard.

Hyejoo shared those abilities with her personas and that’s how Yerim had been able to be patched up and not feel pain when she was fucked. That was also the reason why Yerim’s body was so marred. They liked to fuck roughly and they marked each other’s skins constantly. Scars could be cured but Yerim preferred them to stay as a reminder that she belonged to Hyejoo only and Hyejoo enjoyed the idea of having Yerim all scarred because of her. One time Hyejoo had even torn up Yerim’s wings in the midst of sex and took her to one of her most powerful orgasms. It was natural for them to love like that.

Incredibly, when Hyejoo had first met her, Yerim’s body was pristine and now it was full of the marks of their love. Demons were something else entirely and no one could look down on their lovemaking because things like that were normal for creatures of darkness. The only one who suffered was obviously Jungeun. However, not even her continuous worries would stop her eldest daughter from indulging in pleasurable activities that satisfied both her and her wife.

“I loved that so much, my love. How you didn’t even want your other personas inside my pussy… It made me feel so special and protected by you.” Yerim told her wife sweetly as she lunged herself onto her lips and kissed her desperately.

“How could I not, my sweet Yerim? I’m the only one that has been inside there and it will stay that way, always... Besides, I have to take care of my baby’s home, you know?” Hyejoo answered between kisses.

“With my cocks...” Hyejoo sweet words were tarnished by herself when she implied that she wanted to have rightful sex with Yerim.

“Don’t mention our baby and your cocks in the same sentence!! You’re going to make me more self-conscious...” Yerim wanted to feel all of Hyejoo inside her pussy but she knew her wife and feared she wouldn’t be able to contain herself. Since the pregnancy news, they had only been engaging in anal sex as not to harm the baby but their latest experience had made them both needy for genital intercourse.

“Sweetie, the shaman said it was okay if I...” Hyejoo tried to reassure her wife but was interrupted by an infuriated Yerim.

“You have three fucking cocks!! And I’m sure you want to put all of them inside!! Well... You can’t!!!” Yerim told her and Hyejoo looked at her in shock. She needed to be coated by Yerim’s warmth. All of her dicks did.

“But, Yerimmie… I’m dying to have you…” Hyejoo made wolfie eyes at her wife and Yerim could not resist her. She wanted her too.

“You’re so mean!! Don’t pull that Cerberus crap on me!! I’m weak, okay? I don’t want to give in!!” Yerim knew that Hyejoo would have her any way she wanted, she couldn’t say no to those pleading eyes.

“Pretty please.” Yerim squealed at Hyejoo’s pouty triangle mouth and gave up.

“You can put one cock.” Yerim told Hyejoo as she nuzzled her neck.

“Only one? How about two?” Hyejoo transformed her hand into paws and begged Yerim.

“Agghhh!!! You’re so…!! Okay, two! But that’s it!” Yerim said and Hyejoo smirked as she took her wife by the waist and teased her entrance with her upper dick.

“Two will be more than fine, sweetie.” Hyejoo devilishly smiled at her and Yerim knew she couldn’t trust her.

“Do you promise?” An incredulous Yerim asked her wife. If she knew Hyejoo and she did, she was sure she would be filled by her three dicks as the night went on.

“I promise.” And Hyejoo had never been more truthful despite Yerim not believing her and slapping her chest playfully.

xxx

“AHHH HYEJOO!!!! FUCK ME, YES!!! FUCK ME HARDER!!!” Yerim screamed while Hyejoo pounded her with her three cocks. 

Hyejoo was a sexual being and she was addicted to her wife. There was no way she would have been able to resist sliding the entirety of her inside Yerim. It was impossible. She knew it and Yerim knew it too. Nothing would stop her from fucking her wife like she had been meaning to do all week. Not even their baby.

Hyejoo had properly prepared Yerim before hammering her pussyhole into pieces, though. The product of their love was inside her, after all, and despite the fact that they normally indulged in rough sex, she never harmed Yerim intentionally. She couldn’t. Everything they did was with consent. She couldn’t handle the sight of her wife in unintended pain, she loved her and didn’t want her suffering on purpose.

Thus, after getting her ready to fit her, Hyejoo didn’t waste any time getting inside her. The way she had missed her warmth and her pussy clenching on her meats was indescribable. Being inside Yerim was like being back home after a strenuous day at work and as The Second in Command in The Underworld, her duties were fairly exhausting. Yet, everything was worth it when she had Yerim in her arms at the end of the day and more so if she was enveloping her lovingly like she was doing at the moment.

Hyejoo was standing up as she hammered her wife’s vagina. One of her hands was holding Yerim by the neck while the other seized her waist. Yerim was in a vertical position, her right leg resting on Hyejoo’s right shoulder and the other, dangling in the air. She was totally spread open as Hyejoo plowed her deep, hard, and fast. Beating her exposed pussy with two of her cocks while the remaining other punctured her asshole. Well, at least, Hyejoo had been true to her word. She had kept her promise and only stuffed two of her members in her sweltering canal. They had never talked about what would or wouldn’t go into her puckered orifice.

“Squeeze me, sweetie. Make it hurt!!” Hyejoo demanded and Yerim clenched and unclenched her tender walls against her cocks.

“My love!!! You feel so good inside me!! I love you!!” Yerim screamed as she felt her orgasm approaching after more than one hour of nonstop fucking. Finally, after a week of not cumming, she was having an orgasm. Her vagina felt so raw but she loved being stuffed by her wife’s multiple piercings and chains. She was the only one who could take her fully and she was proud of it.

“Yerimmie!!! Ahhhh!!! I fucking love you too, sweetie!! Fuck, I’m cumming!!!” Hyejoo announced and released her seed in both of Yerim’s holes, filling her up to the brim while Yerim hummed in content at the pleasurable sensation of being together after days of denying themselves the pleasure.

Hyejoo’s cumming lasted for minutes as she pumped all of her semen inside Yerim, giving the latter multiple orgasms each time she spurted a bit more of her wonderful fluids inside her. Yerim had been with a lot of creatures but no one had been able to make her feel the way Hyejoo did. In spite of everything, Hyejoo had been the only one she had given her pussy to. Her body and soul had chosen her as a mate and she was the sole being in all Earth, Heaven, and Hell that could satisfy her. They may not be a fated couple like Yerim’s parents were but they were definitely made for each other and their love story was as great as any other fairytale from The Underworld. However, that was a story for another time as well as so many others.

xxx

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy what I do, please consider supporting me [here](https://ko-fi.com/keepitshrimpie)~! Depending on the option you choose, you'll get exclusive content (dark themed stories) that will not be published publicly or earlier access to my works~ (^.^)b
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/keepitshrimpie/status/1330631789757554690?s=19)
> 
> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.qa/keepitshrimpie/post/1165196405)
> 
> [Word Press](https://keepitshrimpie.wordpress.com/multi-chaptered/)


End file.
